Aftermath
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: The final battle is only the beginning. The worlds are saved but not all is done. The mystery of this new world still haunts those who where summoned to it. Beyond the brawls and melee's this is the world that connects them and the dangers that follow them.


I do not own the rights to Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

 **The Core**

Robin sighed deeply as he continued to explore the lower half of the castle. The dark walls eliminated by the touch gave the young tactician enough light to see. It had been a few days since the final battle. The worlds where safe and that monster named Tabuu was defeated along with its cursed hands. Yet this place still existed, and Robin decided to figure out why. He elaborated and discussed this with the other heroes who had been summoned to this other world and found that they where just as confused and concerned over this place still existing.

" _It's a constant bridge between worlds"_ the goddess of light had described it so. Robin narrowed his eyes in thought, if that was the case then this world was a result of what that demon had done. Yet even the goddess and all her knowledge did not know how to undo what it had done. For now, however Robin decided it would be best to understand this world and the best place to be would most likely be the epicenter of it all.

This castle was the beginning. Of that he was certain. The raw power he felt just stepping foot near the castle was enough to make his white hair stand on end. Being inside was another story. Everything felt hyper charged. As if the castle was pulsating with energy and power the likes of which he had never seen or remembered before. A power that surpassed Naga itself. A chilling thought indeed.

Thus, why he was here. The dark catacombs of this castle must hold secrets as do all castles. Its secrets could be how this world was formed and if any how to cut this connection between the worlds. For who is to say another would not try and use this world for their own ends? Robin did not wish to take that chance.

The hallways where dark and the air was thick and cold yet the power he felt still pulsed as strongly as ever. The castle looked ancient, yet a keen eye could see that it was just a ruse. Spend enough time within the Shepherds and their king and you start to learn how a damn castle is made.

Still not a bad attempt. The young tactician continued his path the soft footfalls the only sound he could hear. In hand was the torch providing his light and in the other a small tome. Even if the master of this castle is destroyed it did not mean all his followers have left. Robin understood that well.

A slight pause allowed Robin a moment to enter a new room. Deselect and empty as the last yet it held information on its own. Bandits and treasure hunters did not exist within this world. Thus, means that the rooms always held nothing or perhaps that all they were used for was to create more monstrosity's or to hold those who where summoned here.

Robin sighed and turned to leave but paused as something caught his eye. A sealed doorway off to the side of the room as if placed at random yet…it was not. The wood around the door was of different oak and the stones where of less rough texter to that of the rest of the walls. Narrowing his eyes, he approached the door cautiously.

Placing his tome within his cloak he reached out slowly to the handle of the door and it gripped it softly expecting a shock of some kind but was relived to feel nothing. With perfect caution the tactician slowly turned the nob and pushed. And nearly fainted when he was blasted by a wave of energy.

Stumbling back holding the touch with a tighter grip and his now hurting head, Robin closed his eyes and grit his teeth trying to concentrate and short out all that he was feeling. He was not expecting however to hear a voice.

"Are you alright?"

The soft sound of footsteps and the gentle hand on the young mans back made him stiffen at first but soon relaxed as he recognized the voice and felt the overwhelming energy dim. Opening his eyes, he gazed up into concerned blue eyes and a pale, yet beautiful face surrounded by teal colored hair a golden crown decorated around her head keeping her hair from falling into her face.

"Better." He muttered still with a lingering migraine. Yet he shook it off for a more pressing matter. "Why are you here my lady?" he asked simply but with respect. After all he was talking to a goddess.

Palutena smiled her light blue eyes shining with both wisdom and mirth. "I grew concerned when Pit mentioned you were returning here to look around the castle. It grew when I felt the power surge through this place." She now held a look of concern as she gently cupped the young man's cheek. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Robin nodded with a small smile trying hard to fight down the blush that was trying to take over his face. He was a married man for Naga's sake! "Thank you but I am well. I was just caught off guard. I'm fine now." He assured her gently.

The goddess nodded slowly looking relived she gazed back to the open doorway with her eyes narrowed. "It would seem then that you have discovered something."

"Indeed." Robin spoke seriously. "The doorway is of different origin to that of the rest of the castle." He explained shortly.

"Not only that, but the energy is more potent. It would seem that you might have discovered just where this world came to be." She explained further.

Robin nodded a twinkle of excitement now shown within his eyes. He was close to solving this mystery now he just needed to find what was beyond the doorway.

"Good work but I'll take it from here."

Until she said that.

"Pardon?" Robin asked surprised.

Palutena gave him a look that he new rather well. After all it was a look Chrom always gave him when he was acting not as his friend but as his king. "This power is overwhelming to a mortal. Thus, it makes sense that I will enter and see exactly what rests beyond this doorway." She explained simply. Her expression then softened. "You've done enough Robin. Go. Return to your wife and child. Relax for a while."

Robin remained silent for a good while. As tempting as it was to return to his world and relax with his loved ones. He sighed softly as he knew what he must do. "Thank you for the offer my lady. But I must decline."

Palutena raised an amused eyebrow at the tactician "Oh?"

Robin stood firm as he nodded his head slightly. "As much as I would love to see my wife and child I cannot in good faith leave now when we are so close to solving this riddle. It would not be good for my conscience also if I left you behind to handle it all." He explained.

"What? You don't think I can handle it?" Palutena teased lightly but his response honestly would shock her.

"On the contrary. I do believe you are the strongest being that was summoned. I know you can handle yourself and can take care of whatever has happened and find a solution to separating our worlds permanently."

"Then why?" the goddess asked honestly baffled and curious.

Robin sighed and gazed down his eyes hidden behind the flickering shadows that the torch produced. "Because I need answers."

Palutena understood instantly. Robin had explained at some point along with Chrom and Lucina that he had perished in his world sacrificing himself to stop the fall dragon from destroying his world. An act that warmed and pained the goddess's heart.

She had seen her own angel nearly die for her many times some to close to call and every time her heart had been griped by that cold claw that he would die, and it would be her own fault. It pained her to think those things, but Pit always reassured her that he would not fall as long as she was there to guide him.

Yet as she gazed at the young shepherd she now saw the other side of the spectrum. He was their light. Their wisdom and their anchor. Robin had always disagreed saying he was just the one who came up with plans and made sure no one died while he could help it. That that job was mostly reserved for Chrom but the goddess saw different. From what she saw from his friends and wife he was much beloved and looked upon with high regard. No doubt his death had been a painful process to go through and from Robin himself he states that he doesn't regret his choice.

But that's the thing. Robin was here. Alive and well. No one not even Robin himself could explain why he was alive. Of course, for those who know him they did not care. They were just happy to have him back. Yet for the young tactician and former Avatar to the fall dragon it only concerned and greatly confused him over why he was alive after his sacrifice. And what would happen if this place was to disappear.

Still the goddess was still concerned over his wellbeing. "Robin. I know you wish to understand. But is it at the risk of your life?" she asked gently. "This power could kill you or make you mad. You saw what happened to the hands and to Tabuu. This energy is their own and they were far from stable."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the goddess. "I am aware of that." He answered stiffly. "I know what madness hides within these walls and what it has caused. I am more concerned for your safety my lady. If this power is so strong perhaps it can even, make a divine being snap."

It was a risk that she was aware of but even then. She had seen what happened when she was taken over. When her will faltered. She shivered slightly. Those where dark days for her world. The chaos kin were able to influence her make her become something else…turn her own wisdom and love into hatred for those she protected even her precious angel.

"It is not a pleasant thought I know." Robin spoke his expression showing how troubled the idea was. "But It's a possibility. One I do not want to befall one I call a friend." He smiled lightly at her.

Palutena smiled softly a wave of gratitude and flattery washed over her making her soul almost glow. "Thank you, Robin." She spoke softly. "I assure you I will not be swayed by this power." She spoke with fierce determination.

Robin nodded with a small smile. "That's good."

"But in the case that I may faulter. Would you be there to snap me back to my senses?" she asked.

The tactician nodded. "If you did the same for me, my lady."

"Done."

The two smiled at each other and gazed back to the doorway. Both grew determined looks as they stared down the dark walkway that might lead to the answers that they seek.

"Shall we, my lady." Robin spoke pulling out his Levin sword the blade pulsing with lighting magic as it sparked.

The goddess nodded as her staff and shield appeared in her hands. Her form giving off a light of power almost unmatched. "Let's." she answered back.

They entered the walkway and instantly they both felt the power of the castle double. It was like a constant pressure that pushed and pushed looking for release. They continued finding the path going downward. The torch all but forgotten due to the goddess own personal light.

Soon they came upon an opening and soon into a wide chamber. The room was large, yet it held many doorways, all closed yet they all held a symbol. For them they all looked vastly different from one another but the two that caught their eyes where the symbol of a sword and the symbol of a bow.

The sword resonated with Robin as if it was the very blade he wielded or that of Chrom or Lucina. For Palutena the bow resembled the very weapon her angle favors in battle. Yet that was not what spooked them the most.

In the center of the large room was a pedestal raised high and sitting atop was a round sphere with a cross on its surface. The orb radiated power, so much power and so much energy it was almost staggering. It glowed a disturbing violet and almost instantly the tactician and goddess understood what they have discovered.

The core to the world had been found.

* * *

This was an idea that has been spinning in my head for a while now. The idea of the Smash Brothers Story where its not a slice of life or even surrounded in a mansion. This little one shot takes place after events of something else I am planning on doing. But I want to know what you all think about this so far.

Thank you all for reading this and maybe I'll post more on this little one-shot latter just to add a few story ideas for when I write the main story. But until then.

 _Read, Review if you like, and Enjoy._


End file.
